disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Willowland Resort
Willowland Resort (or simply Willowland, and stylized as VV!LL0VVLaND, since 1996) is a largest amusement park, entertianment and recreation complex in the world, owned and operated by The Willow Company, LLC (publicly trade as: WILL), based in Willow, Pearl. Opened in 1947. It contains more than seven resort parks. It is first founded by two siblings Mathew (1909-1990) and Juliet (1914-2006) Willow. WORK IN PROCESS Willowland Park Tagline: The zone of fun History (WIP) The proposal Pearler theme park was proposed in 1930, originally as an annual carnival. The idea was approved, and on Desender 14, 1937, Mathew and Juliet announced the park will be big as the city. Construction started in 1940 and ended in 1944. On May 13th, 1945 CBS News and XNT aired a interview with Mathew and Juliet, on the radio. Near the end of the interview they announced plans to add a hotel, motel, restaurant, rooms to tet, art gallery, and museum to their park, on the TV and radio. Over the summer, Mathew and Juliet shared details on radio. They also announced that they wanted Willow Fair as a real city. Soft Opening happened in May 2 1947. Opened on June 1, 1947. Formally called Willow Siblings' Country Fair (1947-1949), Willow Siblings' Park (1950-1955), and Willow Park (1956-1983), it is originally a annual carnival fairground that occurs every summer. But due to its poor ticket sales, it was change as a permitted amusement park three years later. In 1992, Willowland has it's own website. In 1970 Willowland opened it's own retail and mall. Streets, roads and areas Current * Avtoskorost X740 (opened in 1947, reopened in 1977, 1997 and 2007) * Willow Street (opened in 1947) * Angry Birds Land '(opened in 2013) * '''Future World '(opened in 1999) * 'History Hill '(opened in 1959) * 'Fantasy Island '(opened in 1973) * 'Adventure Alley '(opened in 1977) * 'Willow Metropolis Megapolis '(opened in 1983) *'''German Zone (opened in 1997) Former *Willow Road (cancelled) * Willow Town (opened in 1954, closed in 1983 to rename and refurbish) Attractions and transports * Up in a sky * Willow's Monorail * Science Disaster * Willowland Underground Station * Space Blast * Playgrounds * Rollingocosar * Explozive Bombz * Art Gallery * History of Pearl * Carousel Flying * MerryRounder * Eyer Eyes * Shiki Horror Maze of Death * Rocky Hills * Upside Downers * Crane Carousel * Angry Birds: Pig Invasion * Willow-ish WaterPark n' Pool Other * KFC * Lapis Lazuli Fast food * Willowland Mall (it contains 4D Cinema,Bolling,Billard,Bank,Phamercy,McDonalds,MOS Burger, Burger King Subway, Dunkin Donuts, Five Guys, Wendys and has mini-waterfall. * Willowland Hotel (170 floors(740 rooms), has pool, GYM, massage hall, computer gaming room,PS3,PS4,PSVITA,XBOX360,Mac Gaming, Spa Center,Sauna,Furby Room,golf, library) * Willowland Cinema (it contains 10 cinema halls) * Lake Willow * Willowland Motel * Willow Library * Willow's Rooms To Let * Willowland Restaurant * Willow River * Willow Forest * Willow Expo Halls * Willowland Zoo and Museums * Tokushukai Hospital Willowland * Willow Hospital * Willow Chinese Restaurant * WIllowland Sushi Bar Disney Resort Pearl Disney Resort Pearl (also known as Disney at Willowland) is a resort at Willowland Universe, which is owned and operated by The Willow Company, LCC (under license from Disney). TBA It opened on January 1, 1984. History On April 1, 1977, Razil and Julie, the new owners of Willowland made a April fools joke about the park adding a second theme park. This turned out not to be the case however, and the next day, they revealed the April fools joke to be real, as Disney is collaborating with Willowland to start construction on the second Disney theme park outside the USA. The First details on Disney Resort Pearl include having traditional and newly created themed lands. One of the aims of the park is the combination of Disney stories and characters with attractions that are specifically designed for guests, as well as rides inspired by it's upcoming theme park at the time, Epcot. Over the next few months, they revealed details on a number of attractions including the interactive carousel theater (later known as Ж), an Epcot-alike park called PearlerCOT, versions of Carousel Of Progress and America Sings, and some Japanese-dubbed attractions from their first international theme park, Tokyo Disneyland, witch was at the time on track for a Sping of 1983 opening date. During January of 1981, the park revealed that Meet the World has been added to plan of PearlCOT, and all of the carousel theaters have been relocated to Tomorrowland, witch the park showcased details on all month. The next month,they renamed PearlerCOT to PearlCOT and revealed a lot of attractions, including Journey into Imagination. Construction started in February 28 1981( but construction of Ж started earlier and opened later). For the rest of the year, the attractions were built. In 1982, Willowland made a road to Disney Resort Pearl In 1983 Willowland planned to celebrate Christmas with soft opening. Disney Resort Pearl then soft opened on December 25 1983, which is Christmas Day. Theme Parks *Disney Magical World *PearlCOT *Mickey Mouse's Zoo Adventure *Disney Bollywood Studios Attractions Horizons America Sings [[Ж (attraction)|'Ж']]' '- TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA Carousel Of Progress Meet The World Spaceship Earth Monsters Inc. Ride n' Go Seek '''- TBA. '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA Space Mountain '''- '''Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40". Theme: TBA Splash Mountain - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40". Theme: TBA It's a Small World Cinderella's Castle Sleeping Beauty Castle Universe of Energy Mission: Space Peoplemover The Yacht Bar Space Bar Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 46.7". Theme: TBA Star Wars Launch Bay Test Track The Seas with Nemo & Friends (Turtle Talk with Crush) The Land (Soarin' Around the World, Living with the Land) Imagination! (Journey into Imagination with Figment) Wonders of Life/Festival Center Mickey Mouse Revue Spaceship Earth (Presented by Siemens AG) is a ride through an eighteen-story-tall geodesic sphere, located at the front entrance of PearlCOT. The ride tells the history of communication, with a focus on the development of cultures and the future of technologies. Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Wonders of the Future is an interactive post show following Spaceship Earth showcasing many "virtual reality" games. Innoventions is located in two pavilions (Innoventions East and Innoventions West) and houses hands-on exhibitions from various science-and-technology oriented companies. * Ellen's Energy Adventure is a show about energy and how people generate and harvest it. The show is named for its star, Ellen DeGeneres. * Mission: Space (Presented by Hewlett-Packard) is a centrifuge-based ride that simulates the training required to be a member of the space program. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 44". Theme: TBA * Test Track (Presented by Chevrolet) is a high-speed ride that allows guest to design their own concept vehicles then test them on the "Sim Track" as they ride along in a "Sim-Car" * Imagination! is a pavilion that contains attractions that highlight imagination. ** Journey into Imagination with Figment is a ride that encourages guests to use their senses and their imagination. ** ImageWorks: The What-If Labs is an interactive post show following Journey into Imagination. * The Land is a pavilion that contains attractions that detail how we interact with our natural environment. ** Living with the Land (Presented by Chiquita Brands International) takes visitors on a boat tour through a working greenhouse. ** Soarin' Around the World is a hang glider simulator that "flies" over various locations across the world. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40". Theme: TBA ** Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable is a movie that shows symbiosis. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA * The Seas with Nemo & Friends is one of the largest aquariums in the world. The pavilion contains two attractions: ** The Seas with Nemo & Friends is a ride chronicling Nemo's epic journey, featuring projection technology that makes it appear as though Nemo, Dory, and Marlin are swimming with the live fishes. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA ** Turtle Talk with Crush is an interactive show starring Crush, the Sea Turtle, from Disney/Pixar's film Finding Nemo. Map info: '''TBA. '''Theme: TBA ** The Odyssey Restaurant in Showcase Plaza Pavillon The Germany pavillon The Japan pavillon The Canada pavillon The Russia pavillon The UAE pavillon The Israel pavillon The Pearl pavillon Wedding pavillon Disney utilidor system Partners (statue) D23 Expo Carousel of Projects Williowland History of America: a Six Flags park It opened on July 4, 1992. History On January 1, 1989, on the firth anniversary of Disney Resort Pearl, the park-turned-resort Willowland premiered a 10-minute-short called The Uninty of Willowland, showcaseing the history of Willowland up to 1988. At the end of the short, the resort revealed itself to be forming a alliance with Six Flags to build a theme park focused on both America's history and entertainment industry, which contains rides, attractions, dinning, shopping, entertainment, and animal exhibits. The park will be known as Williowland History of America and was targeted for a Summer 1992 opening. Over the next few weeks, the tender construction was annouched. In late 1989 Willowland started construction of Six Flags park and ended in May 1992. Areas * Colonial Village * Crackaxle Canyon (formerly known as the "Texas" area) * Looney Tunes Boom Town * DC Universe * Willow City * Southern Plantation Attractions (year opened in parthentes) * Superman: Ride of Steel (2002) - An Intamin mega coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 54"-70". Theme: Superman * Tony Hawk's Big Spin (2008) - A Gerstaluer spinning coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 42". Theme: Tony Hawk * Goliath (2001) - A B&M hyper coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 48". Theme: N/A * Great American Scream Machine (1992) - An Arrow looping coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 48". Theme: N/A * Batman vs. The Joker (2000) - A dueling B&M inverted coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 54". Theme: Batman * Chaos: No Way Out! (1992) - A Vekmoa Illusion coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 48". Theme: Future/apocalypse * Roadrunner Express (1992) - An E&F Miller kiddie coaster. formerly known as: "Kiddie Coaster Express" (1992-1998). Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 36". Theme: Roarunn * Duck Dodgers' Rocket Blaster! (2016) - Map info: '''a steel rollercoaster. '''formerly known as: '''Rocket Blaster! '''Height r.: 48". Theme: Duck Dogers * Timber Snake (1992) - A PTC wooden family coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 42". Theme: Snake * Disaster Master (2017) - An RMC wood/steel hybrid coaster. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 52". Theme: Apocalypse * TBA Legoland Discoveriy Island It opened on June 15, 1997. History On June 30th, 1994, Willowland revealed on it's own website it will open another park, and will include clues about it over the next few days. Over the next 8 days, Wilowland posted an message on it's website clues about the project and a 10 minute video which revealed the park to be a more child friendly park. On July 7th, 1994, the resort announced a partnership with Lego to begin work on a Legoland park in Pearl. The rest of the month featured TBA. Over the next 4 months, TBA. Construction started in March 13, 1995 and ended in May 4 1997. Attractions * Airport: Riders will ride in rotating Lego airplanes that move in a circular motion and riders control how high they go.19 * Harbour Cruise: A boat ride where riders get to steer themselves around a monitored pond.17 * Hyundai Legoland Driving School: Children 7-13 get to drive around a test track and potentially receive a Legoland drivers license. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Hyundai Legoland Junior Driving School: The Hyundai Legoland Driving School made for children under 7. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Lego Factory: A tour of how Lego bricks are produced as well as the manufacturing process behind Lego.21 * Legoland express: A train ride around Legoland Pearl Resort.19 Shipyard Playground: Children can climb and crawl around a playground designed to look like a pirate ship.19 * Legoland Atlantis by Sea Life: Indoor aquarium containing over 2,000 fish and a million Lego bricks.25 * Stepping Tones: A fountain decorated with musical instruments made out of Lego bricks.17 * Waterworks: Splash pad with jets of water shooting from the ground.20 * Aquazone Wave Racers: Riders ride on a vehicle going over waves and jets of water.17 * Project X- Lego Test Track: An 18 meter high wild mouse roller coaster.26 * Lego Mindstorms Center: An educational workshop using Lego. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Techno Tea Cup: A Teacups ride designed to look like it was made out of Lego.19 * Drive Your Monster Truck: Guests can steer a remote controlled monster truck around an obstacle course. This attraction has an additional fee.20 * Quest for Chi * Cragger's Swamp * Speedorz Arena * AQUAZONE Wave Racers- a dual water carousel ride. * Project X4- a wild mouse rollercoaster, a car ride that has dramatic turns and drops. * Technicycle- a pedal-powered spinning machine that shoot riders into the air. *Lego Water Zone ** Lego Wave Pool: a gentle wave pool5 ** Twin Chasers: two 375-foot (114 m) long water slides5 ** Splash Out: three slides each with a 60-foot (18 m) drop5 ** Joker Soaker: children's water play area5 ** Build-A-Raft River: a 1,000-foot (300 m) long lazy river5 ** Duplo Splash Safari: toddlers water play area5 Willowland Worlds of Adventure - A Cedar Fair Park History On November 23th, 1994, Willowland announced the resort will begin production on one of it's most ambitious projects ever, a brand new theme park located in Willowland called Willowland Worlds of Adventure, and on track for a Spring 1998 opening date. Over the next few months, Willowland made announcements of the new theme park resort, including a restaurant and some of the rides. At the beginning of 1995, Willowland started construction on the park. Over the next few months, Willowland revealed new details on how the project has been improved, including TBA. In November of 1995, Willowland made a sprisce appearance at the IAAPA Attractions Expo to detail the first land in the new Willowland Worlds of Adventure park. The resort revealed plans to bring Cedar Point, Knoot's Berry Fram and Mall of America'S Camp Snoopy to Pearl with a Camp Snoopy land at the park, with the opening of the park delayed to Fall of 1999. The next month, Willowland gave fans details on the new Camp Snoopy park. On January 12, 1996, Willowland signed an contract with Cedar Fair to co-own the park, with the news being announced a few days later. Over the next 2 months, Willowland continued construction of Willowland Worlds of Adventure, as well as making a road to the park. In April of 1996, TBA In 1997, Willowland made more concepts In 1998, Willowland made floor plans. In 1999,Willowland annouch that it will contain many attractions In 2000, TBA. Universal Willowland Resort History At the beginning of 2004, Willowland revealed on it's website that plans for a new theme park will be finally finished, and will be revealed in the fall of 2004. Over the next few months, TBA. On September 8, 2004, the 5th anniversary of Willowland Worlds of Adventure, Willowland Universe announced it has signed with a major theme park company to help Willowland make it's biggest project yep, with Universal Parks and Resorts being announced to bring the fun of Universal Studios Hollywood, Florida, Bloonmton, Allanta and Japan to Pearl. Early details about Universal Studios Pearl (witch was originally named at the time) where that the park will include an assortment of rides and attractions in the 300 acre theme park from the other Universal theme parks as well as new attractions that has never seen in a Universal theme park before. Outside the theme park there will be a Universal CityWalk retail/dining zone as well as a themed Universal resort hotel. The next month, Willowland shared details on it's website, including TBA. In January of 2005, Willowland renamed Universal Studios Pearl to Universal Studios Unlimited. The reason why the name was chanced because guest would think if a Universal Studios theme park would named as a "death and injury park" if it would it cause many indents throughout. On February 21, 2005, TBA. In 2007, TBA In 2008, TBA. Universal Studios Unlimited Its theme is TBA. It opened on November 18, 2006 Areas Current * Studio Center (2006-present) *Tooniversal **Springfield (2013-present) **Nickelodeon Planet (2013-present) **Minion Plaza (2013-present) **My Little Pony Land (2013-present) * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (2014-present) * Suessville (2018 - present) * Middle-Earth (2017 - present) * Super Nintendo World (2017-present) Former * New York (2006-2015, replaced by Super Nintendo World) * Hill Valley (2006-2011, replaced by Springfield, Nickelodeon Planet and Minion Plaza) * The Magical World of My Little Pony (2006-2011, rethemed into G4 My Little Pony and renamed in My Little Pony Land) * Jurassic Park (2006-2015, moved to Universal Metazoa of Pearl, renamed into Jurassic World. Later replaced by Middle-Earth) * Amity (2006-2016, moved to Universal Metazoa of Pearl. Later replaced by Suessville) Attractions Studio Center * The Futuristic World Of Hanna-Barbara (as Cartoon Network Toon Blast!) (1999-2003) - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40". Theme: Aboard on the rocket to take on a cartoon flight chase through the world of Hanna-Barbera's classics * SpongeBob SquarePants 4D: The Ride (2004-2012, relocated at Nickelodeon Planet) - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40". Theme: TBA * TBA Tooniversal * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2013-present) - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40". Theme: TBA * TBA Hill Valley * Back To the Future: The Ride (1999-2011) - TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40". Theme: TBA My Little Pony Land '''(formally known as '''The Magical World of My Little Pony) In 2006, Willowland made projects about new version of Universal Studios Unlimited. Then in November of 2006, Universal Studios Unlimited opened, with The Magical World of My Little Pony section opening alongside it, with family rides and attractions based on the Generation 3 of Hasbro's toyline. It received mostly negative receptions from visitors, along with most of its attractions, and it was became a commercial failure. On October 10, 2010, the toy franchise entered the 4th generation with the hit animated show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic airing it's first episode on The Hub. In 2011, following the success with Friendship is Magic, Willowland announced The Magical World of My Little Pony was going to get a big refurbishment, by retheming some old attractions and adding new ones based on the G4 series. Later on November 20, 2011, The Magical World of My Little Pony was closed down, with exception of some of its attractions, shops and one restaurant that still opened during the construction, which then began in 2012. During that time, the refurbishment of My Little Pony themed land came with phases, TBA Universal Metazoa of Pearl Its theme is TBA. It opened on March 12, 2017. Areas * Fauna Plaza (2017-present), an entrance of the park * Tropical Kingdom '''(2017-present), themed wildlife jungles, deserts, rainforest and grasslands ** '''Madagascar (2017-present), TBA ** Outback (2017-present), TBA ** Wild West (2017-present), TBA * Deep Blue Universe '''(2018-present), themed to marine animals ** '''Amity (2018-present), TBA * Polar Wildlife '(2017-present), themed to animals of Arctic and Antarctica * '''Woodland '(2017-present), themed to the forests in North America and Europe * 'Jurassic World '(2017-present), themed to Jurassic Park series ** '''Jurassic Camp (2019-present), TBA * Animal Starland '''(2017-present), themed to animal stars and icons ** '''Skull Island (2017-present), themed to King Kong ** Land of Ice Age '(2017-present), TBA * '''PETopia '(2018-present), themed to domesticated and livestock animals ** '''The Secret Place of Pets (2018-present), TBA Attractions TBA 'PETopia' *'Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase '- TBA. Map info: '''TBA. '''Height r.: 40" (Tom) 48" (Jerry). Theme: TBA *TBA Animals Cartoon Network Universe It opened on October 1, 2012, during the channel's 25th anniversary. History In 2009, TBA. On July 23, 2009 at San Diego Comic Con, Willowland Universe presented it's first ever Comic Con panel, which detailed the resort's plans for 2010, 2011 and 2012. Druning the middle of the panel they showcased a 4-minute long teaser trailer that announced a new theme park fully themed to Cartoon Network (owned by Turner Broadcasting System, a Time Warner company), with attractions based on Cartoon Network's popular shows, would open in fall of 2012. For the rest of the panel, Willowland Universe revealed new details about the CN park, including themed lands themed to the channel's popular shows, rides, state-of-the-art attractions, interactive areas, mascots meet-n-greets, retailing and dinning facilities, a nighttime entertainment and the verity of annual events. The Next month, the construction started. In September 2012, it has soft opening. In 2010, TBA. In February of 2010, Construction started on Cartoon Network Universe. Areas * CN Plaza * Adventure Time - Land of Ooo * Regualr Show - The Park * The Powerpuff Girls - Townsville * Boomerang - Land-erang * Steven Universe - Beach City Loinsgate Entertainment World (LEW) A theme park based on films from Lionsgate Entertainment. It opened on June 21, 2016. TBA Areas * Liongates Studio Gate * Hunger Games themed section * Alpha and Omega themed section * TBA Sesame World It opened on March 13, 2018. TBA Areas * 123 Sesame Street, Blvd. * Monster Land * Elmo's World * Count Von Count's Number Land * Sesame Island * Abby's Magicland Attractions * Abby's Flying Fairy School Bus * Super Grover: The Ride * The Count's Countdown SeaWorld/Busch Gardens World Adventure It opened on December 11, 2014. History On June 1st, 2011, the 64th anniversity of Willowland, the resort held a huge party at Universal Studios Unlimited. At the beginning of the event, Willowland Universe announced TBA. Zones *SeaWorld Zone **Port Harbor **Thrilling Cove **Ice Lands **Tropical Beach **Dolphin Seashore *Busch Gardens Zone **Africa Country **Asia **Europe **Wonders of Down Under **Americas Willowland Racing World Willowland Racing World is a racing complex and a racing-themed amusement park consists of TBA Willowland's Video Game Park It opened on June 21, 2017. History At the end of the Willowland 64th anniversary party, the resort showcased a 3-minute trailer that revealed Mikeosoif, Sega, Capcom, Sony's PlayStation, EA and Brandi Nancy made an alliance with Willowland to bring to life the first-ever theme park with a forus on video games. The park was known as Willowland Gaming Hub and was on track for a 2015 opening. Over the next few months, it was renamed to Willowland's Video Game Park, it was going to be near WIllowland Park. In late 2011 construction started and will be ended in May 31 2017. Ferarri World Willow TBA Formula 1 World Willowland TBA Water parks Willowland SplashWorld TBA Podcast Willowland Podcast TBA Commercial/promos/trailer transcripts TBA Incidents Willowland Resort/Incidents Category:Fake/unreal park history Category:Fake